El hombre de rojo
by Power of Jupiter
Summary: Un día, una pequeña se pierde en el bosque. Y su rescatador no será nada menos que el hombre de rojo. Traducción del fic "The Man in Red" de CandlelightQuillo911. Enlace a la historia original: /s/12724098/1/The-Man-In-Red Enlace al perfil del autor original: /u/5170779/CandlelightQuill0911


Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de la gandísima Rumiko Takahashi–; así como tampoco me pertenece esta obra, que es de CandlelightQuillo911, así que créditos a su autor, esto es simplemente una traducción.

Os animo a que leáis también la historia original, a la que podéis acceder desde este enlace (también lo he puesto en el summary): s/12724098/1/The-Man-In-Red

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día triste. Lo supo porque Oji y Oji-chan no podían parar de llorar y mucha gente extraña llegaba y lloraba con ellos.

Ellos no le dirían nada, pero sabía en su interior que estaban llorando por Oba-chan. La pequeña todavía estaba raspada y magullada por "el accidente", tal y como lo habían llamado los adultos. No sabía qué significaba exactamente, puesto que tan sólo recordaba las luces brillantes y el fuerte sonido del golpe cuando el auto giró violentamente. También seguía fresco en su memoria el olor de la sangre, tanto la de Oba-chan como la suya. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a Oji abrir una botella. Todos los tristes extraños se habían ido ya para entonces. Oji había permanecido llorando y bebiendo hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá.

La pequeña se había criado en la vieja casa sin nadie con quien jugar. Oji-chan se había ido a su habitación al atardecer, así que nadie notó que la puerta trasera estaba abierta, ni cuando ella se marchó fuera. Y ciertamente nadie se dio cuenta tampoco cuando se alejó de la relativa seguridad del recinto del santuario hacia el bosque.

Al principio fue divertido: el cielo era azul y el sol calentaba sus mejillas. Se hizo amiga de un lindo conejito mientras lo perseguía entre los árboles, conversó con una ardilla que tenía una espesa cola marrón y alimentó a una familia de ratones de campo con unas migajas de una galleta que llevaba en los bolsillos. No se dio cuenta de que el sol se pondría pronto ni de que la temperatura descendería.

Estuvo persiguiendo muy feliz a sus peludos amigos entres los árboles hasta que vio un pequeño puñado de tempranas flores primaverales. Se detuvo para admirar sus pequeños pétalos blancos. Recordó, sonriente, que Oba-chan siempre había amado las flores. Arrancó algunas y las guardó en su bolsillo, cuidando de no romper sus pétalos.

Se levantó sobre sus pequeñas piernas y decidió que era hora de regresar a casa, pero nada del lugar le resultaba familiar. En cualquier dirección que mirase, sólo había árboles. Olfateó el aire, pero fue incapaz de rastrear ningún olor familiar. Sus suaves orejas de cachorro se aplastaron contra su cabello plateado en un intento de mantenerse caliente.

En un instante, su pequeña aventura se había vuelto amarga. Y su risa se convirtió en miedo al tropezar, esperando encontrar el camino por donde había venido para regresar.

No supo cuanto tiempo deambuló entre los árboles. Los niños pequeños no tenían noción ninguna del tiempo. Pudieron haber sido diez minutos o dos horas. Pero en su cabeza se sintió como una eternidad.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, cálidas y amargas. "¿Oji? ¿Oji-chan?" Lloró, sobándose la nariz en la ropa.

"¿Por favor?" Rogó al silencio, pero sólo obtuvo como respuesta el sonido del viento crujiendo entre los árboles.

Finalmente se dejó caer en un montón sobre el frío suelo y lloró. Estaba haciendo más frío cada vez y la barriga le dolía con una sensación de dolor y frío. Su vestido nuevo estaba rasgado y sucio y el sol se estaba poniendo rápido.

Entonces fue cuando él apareció, como salido de la nada.

Al principio la niña se sorprendió, pero tras un momento de silencio quedó cautivada. Su largo cabello plateado ondeaba en la brisa mientras la estudiaba. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, escondiéndolos dentro de su abrigo rojo. Ella notó cómo las orejas triangulares sobre su cabeza se sacudían, y sonrió.

La pequeña se levantó sobre sus piernas temblorosas y corrió hacia él. Gimoteó, su pequeño cuerpo se sacudió con fuertes sollozos. Se arrodilló, envolviéndola entre los pliegues de su abrigo. La expresión de su mirada fue severa mientras estudiaba el rostro de la pequeña. Sin decir una palabra, le limpió sus suaves y rechonchas mejillas con las grandes mangas rojas.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí fuera tú sola?" La regañó suavemente, tomándola en sus fuertes brazos. Ella sollozó, con las lágrimas dando paso a suaves hipidos. Se encogió, asustada por el castigo que sabía que tendría. Había roto una regla al salir de casa ella sola.

"Jugar." Le dijo en rotas palabras de bebé. Él suspiró profundamente y repasó los moretones de su rostro con la mano.

"¿Qué ocurrió aquí?" Preguntó.

Ella desvió la mirada. No quería que él se enfadase. No quería que supiese que Oba-chan se había ido.

Acercó a la niña, apartando el cabello enredado de su carita. "Vamos a llevarte a casa." Dijo. "Sujétate".

Y de pronto, estaban volando. Al principio, el movimiento sorprendió a la niña, pero no tardó en chillar de alegría. Amaba la sensación del aire frío chocando contra su cara, y la sensación de los fuertes brazos sujetándola de manera protectora.

Pero su diversión no iba a durar para siempre. Unos minutos después, el recinto del santuario se hizo visible. Con un último empujón de sus poderosas piernas, él acortó la distancia, aterrizando grácilmente en la ventana de la habitación de ella. La abrió y saltó adentro. La habitación era cálida y familiar, pintada en suaves tonos de rosa y crema. Ella sonrió y saltó de sus brazos, corriendo para coger su juguete favorito, un perro de peluche hecho de suaves calcetines grises y rojos. Ella se aferró a él y se volvió, ofreciéndoselo al hombre.

"Es un cachorro muy bonito." Él elogió.

"¡Uh-uh! ¡Mi favorito!" Ella parloteó, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Él la empujó contra su regazo y se sentaron juntos en silencio.

"Te traje algo." Dijo finalmente él, sacando algo dorado y brillante de sus voluminosas mangas rojas. Un relicario dorado que pendía de una cadena delante de ella, y ella lo tomó, sujetándolo entre sus pequeños dedos.

Cuidadosamente el hombre lo abrió, mostrándole la imagen que guardaba en el interior. "¡Ooooh!" Ella arrulló con asombro. Él se rió entre dientes, maravillado por su inocencia. "¿Sabes quién es ese?" Le preguntó, señalando al hombre de la imagen.

"Papá." Respondió orgullosamente, tratando de alcanzar su mentón para tocarlo con su suave manita.

"Muy bien. Sí, soy yo. Y esa eres tú." Continuó, señalando al bebé.

"¿_Eda?" _La pequeña preguntó, señalando a la mujer que sostenía al bebé contra su pecho, con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Esa es tu mamá." Él respondió. Su voz era suave y con un deje triste para sus pequeños oídos. Ella observó como trazaba el rostro de la mujer con la punta de su garra.

"Haru, ¿dónde estás?" La voz de Oji la llamó desde las escaleras. Dos pares de orejas reaccionaron ante el ruido. Ella buscó la mirada de su padre. Él sonrió ligeramente y la bajó de su regazo.

"Ve, Oji te está llamando." Dijo, poniéndose de pie. La niña no estaba preparada para que él se marchase. Quería permanecer ahí con él, abrazada a sus brazos para siempre. Gentilmente le soltó las manos que lo rodeaban y señaló hacia la puerta trasera. "Ve."

"¡No!" Ella hizo un puchero, la mirada en su cara de bebé fue terca. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él y le acarició la suave mejilla.

Se puso de pie ligeramente, todavía doblado por la cintura, inclinándose sobre su hombro. "Ponte en marcha." Se rió entre dientes, dándole gentilmente un empujón por la espalda. Lágrimas de tristeza brotaron de sus cálidos ojos miel. Le preocupaba no volverlo a ver nunca más. Sin previo aviso, lo abrazó una vez más, envolviendo sus bracitos alrededor de su cuello. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

"Te quiero, Papá." Susurró.

Él se aclaró la garganta. "Y yo a ti." Le respondió, besándola en la coronilla de su suave cabecita. Inhaló su fragancia de bebé, para recordarla, luego levantó la vista. Su expresión se reflejó seria al tomar las manos de ella y cerrarlas entorno al relicario. "Mantenlo a salvo". Le dijo. Entonces se marchó, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Esa noche, la pequeña miró a través de su ventana, con la esperanza de vislumbrarlo. Se quedó dormida, aferrando el relicario entre sus manitas.

Ni Oji-chan ni Oji tenían idea alguna de que Haru se había levantado ese día. Como si no hubiera importado. Cuando Oji no estaba trabajando en el santuario, abría otra botella y bebía, y Oji-chan era demasiado mayor como para jugar con la pequeña.

Su vida se había vuelto un poco más solitaria después de aquéllo. No tenía amigos y era demasiado pequeña para ir a la escuela. Su momento favorito era cuando Oji la llevaba al parque que había bajando la calle.

Él se sentaba en una banca con su apestosa bebida mientras ella jugaba feliz en los columpios. Todavía era bastante pequeña para sentarse apropiadamente en ellos, así que ella se tumbaba con la barriga sobre el asiento y pateaba con sus pequeñas piernas.

Ese día en particular no era diferente de los otros. Oji había caminado con Haru hasta el parque y ella había echado a correr hacia los columpios como siempre.

Tarareó con alegría para sí misma, jugando durante horas de esa forma hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Ellos siempre regresaban a casa cuando el sol se ponía. Haru dirigió la mirada hacia la banca en donde Oji siempre se sentaba mientras ella jugaba. Sin embargo hoy, estaba vacía. Oji no se veía por ninguna parte. Aunque ella podía olerlo, su apestosa bebida hacía fácil rastrearlo hasta casa.

La calle estaba llena de gente, pero a nadie parecía preocuparle ver a una criatura caminar sola por la calle, siguiendo el aroma que Oji había dejado en su camino a casa. Esperaba que no estuviese herido o enfermo. Las únicas razones que su inocente e infantil mente comprendían para que la hubiese dejado atrás. Nunca se le ocurrió pensar que él podría estar tan bebido que simplemente se olvidó que ella había estado con él, y había caminado a trompicones solo a casa.

Haru supo que estaba próxima a casa cuando el aroma se hizo más fuerte. Podía ver los árboles y la colina en donde vivía a unas pocas calles, y sonrió con orgullo por su propio progreso mientras continuaba adelante.

Un grupo de chicos bastante mayores se quedaron merodeando en la esquina por la que ella pasó. Uno de ellos la llamó, pero ella lo ignoró diligentemente. Parecían bastante agradables, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada como para parar.

"Hey. Espera un minuto, pequeña señorita." Dijo uno de ellos, agarrándola firmemente del brazo. Haru sintió una oleada de pánico en su barriguita al miralo fijamente. ¿Por qué la había agarrado de esa forma?

"¡_Lléjame ir_!" Lloró, intentado alejarse.

"Deja de llorar, niña." Uno de ellos rió por lo bajo. Le dio una calada a un cigarrillo y lo tiró en el suelo, pisándolo. "Hey, ¿puedes apostar que éste es el niño de pelo plateado del que nos habló aquella mujer? Tu Mamá nos dijo que habías desaparecido."

"Sí, tu Mamá nos envío para encontrarte." El que le estaba agarrando del brazo secundó. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y sonrió de forma perversa.

Fue entonces cuando Haru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Ella tenía a Oji y a Oji-chan y a Papá, pero no a Mamá. Ella gritó, doblando sus esfuerzos para alejarse. ¡Casa estaba tan cerca! ¡Si ella pudiese lograr que él la soltase, podría correr hasta allí y ponerse a salvo!

"¡Cállate, mocosa! ¿No has oído lo que he dicho–?"

Hubo un súbito destello rojo, y en un instante el chico se cayó llorando al suelo y sujetándose la mano, su cuchillo estaba tirado a varios metros.

Haru se encontró atrapada entre un familiar par de grandes mangas rojas. Alzó la vista, reconociendo el rostro de su padre mientras éste la mantenía pegada a él. Ella sonrió ampliamente rodeándole el cuello con sus bracitos en un abrazo de oso.

"¿Cómo está mi niña?" Le preguntó, observando con mirada penetrante al grupo de chicos mientras éstos miraban a su amigo sujetarse el brazo herido.

"¿Pero qué demonios, tío?" Uno de los chicos gritó. Sacó una navaja de su propio bolsillo y la blandió.

Papá sonrió, aparentemente divertido. "Aleja esa cosa de ti antes de que te acabes lastimando, chaval. No ganarás ésta." Se rió, palmeando algo en su cadera mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se alejaba.

Entonces Haru lloró, resbalándole lágrimas de alivio mientras enterraba su cara en su cuello.

"¿Por qué estabas sola?" Le preguntó él.

"Fuimos al parque, pero Oji se fue a casa. Puede que él enfermo." Ella respondió, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Se deslizaron cálidas por sus mejillas, haciendo borrosa su visión.

Él paró un momento, una sonrisa triste en su rostro, y bajó la mirada hacia ella. Su áurea mirada era muy parecida a la de él. "Tienes agallas para ser una pequeñaja." Le dijo mientras retomaba el camino a casa. "Al igual que tu Mamá. Ella también es valiente."

"¿De verdad?" Haru preguntó, limpiándose la nariz en su manga.

"Oh, sí." Le respondió.

"Los chicos grandes dan miedo." Admitió ella.

"Está bien. Te tengo."

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras Haru se calmaba de nuevo. "¡Jugué en el columpio del parque! ¡Y podía volar!." Le anunció orgullosa.

"¿Puedes ahora?" Se rió entre dientes, parándose frente a las escaleras que llevaban a casa. "¿Quieres decir así?" Él rápidamente la lanzó en el aire, y la pequeña chilló deleitada.

"¡Sí! ¡Otra vez, Papá! ¡Otra vez!" Haru aclamó, y él hizo un rápido aterrizaje antes de lanzarla en el aire de nuevo.

"¡Otra vez!" Ella pidió, mientras ellos aterrizaban cerca de la casa.

"Quizás más tarde." Le ofreció, su voz se volvió seria de repente. Deslizó la puerta y entró dentro. "¡Oi! ¡Viejo!" Gritó por el pasillo.

Haru pudo oír los pies de Oji-chan tropezarse en la alfombra y cómo se levantaba para unirse a ellos en el pasillo.

"¿Inuyasha?" Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos y sacando sus gafas del bolsillo.

"¿Dónde está Sota?"

"Se fue con Haru al parque." Jii-san respondió. Papá movió a Haru sobre su cadera y Jii-san tragó, su cara se había puesto pálida.

De repente se escuchó un sonido proveniente del baño hacia el pasillo, y Oji apareció, cargando con una botella llena en una mano. Olía a vómito y a su apestosa bebida, y su cara era de un pálido color verde. Papá soltó un gruñido por lo bajo y saltó hacia adelante, empujando a Oji contra la pared. Con su mano libre tomó a Oji del cuello.

"¡Tú, bastardo!" Él rugió. Haru nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado. Eso le molestó y comenzó a llorar una vez más, escondiendo su cara en la camisa de su padre. Ella no había tenido la intención de meter a Oji en problemas.

"¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué está pasando?" Oji-chan vociferó.

"Encontré a Haru deambulando calle abajo ella sola. Un par de niños matones intentaron convencerla para irse con ellos. ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ¡Sólo tiene dos años!"

"Sota, ¿es eso cierto?" Oji-chan le preguntó. Él había sonado totalmente mortificado. Oji balbuceó una respuesta, y Papá aflojó ligeramente su agarre.

"Y-yo debí haberme olvidado. No quería–"

"¿No querías qué? ¡¿Abandonar a mi _hija _mientras te emborrachabas hasta arriba?!"

"¿Ella está bien?" Oji preguntó, su voz suave y contrita.

"Ella está bien, pero no gracias a ti." Papá chasqueó. Liberó al hombre más joven y acarició la espalda de Haru, tratando de tranquilizarla lo mejor posible. Papá estaba enfadado con Oji, y ella sabía que era por su culpa.

"¡Lo siento!" La pequeña gimoteó. "¡No te enfades con Oji, Papá! ¡Lo siento!"

"Hey, no. No es tu culpa." Su padre guardó silencio, apartándole el pelo de los ojos.

"Él tiene razón, pequeña. No es tu culpa. Yo lo arruiné y soy quien lo siente." Oji dijo. "¿Puedes perdonarme?"

Haru miró a su tío, hipando suavemente a través de las lágrimas. Por supuesto que ella le perdonaba, él era su Oji y lo quería.

"Haru, ¿por qué no subes a tu cuarto y juegas? ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí, peque?" Papá preguntó, agachándose en el suelo. Su voz era tan suave y gentil que la pequeña olvidó cuán enfadado había estado tan sólo un momento atrás.

"V-vale." Ella moqueó, limpiándose la nariz en las mangas de su vestido.

"Buena niña. Subiré en unos minutos." Le dijo mientras ella subía por las escaleras.

Haru no quería estar sola, así que tomó a su perrito y una manta de la cama y se sentó en el suelo con la puerta arrimada. Quería escuchar a los adultos hablar.

"_Iré a preparar algo de té." Oji-chan se excusó en la otra habitación._

_Papá y el Tío permanecieron callados por un momento._

"_Inuyasha, mira. Lo siento–"_

"_Ahórratelo Sota. No lo quiero oír."_

"_Me siento terrible." _

"_Deberías. No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba cuando vi a esos tíos intentando agarrarla. Tenían una navaja, por el amor de Dios. ¡A saber lo que le podrían haber hecho si no llego a encontrarla!_

"_Realmente la cagué. Sólo estoy tratando con algunas cosas."_

"_No es la primera vez que la encuentro sola, ¿lo sabes?"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?"_

"_El día del funeral de tu madre. La encontré en el bosque, no lejos de aquí. Ella estaba asustada, fuera de sus sentidos. Lo dejé pasar porque sabía que estabais de luto. Nunca pensé que irías tan lejos. ¿Cuántas bebidas llevas hoy? Apestas hasta el cielo."_

"_Sí, bueno, tú también beberías si tu hermana estuviese desaparecida y tu madre hubiese fallecido en un accidente de coche. De repente, me encuentro con la responsabilidad de tener que cuidar del bebé de mi hermana y encargarme del santuario porque el abuelo ya no es tan joven."_

"_Entonces, quizás, me lleve a Haru conmigo."_

"_¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!"_

"_¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿Dejarla y esperar a que tomes las riendas antes de que maten a mi hija?"_

"_¿Perdón? ¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo!"_

"_Bien, pues no es suficiente."_

"_Está bien, os he hecho algo de té. ¿Por qué no tomamos un poco y nos calmamos?" Jii-chan los interrumpió._

"_Abu, se va a llevar a Haru con él." Oji le anunció._

_La quietud inundó el lugar por unos minutos. Oji-chan suspiró. "Tengo que admitir que echaré de menos tenerla con nosotros, pero Sota, no estamos en condiciones para cuidar de un niño. Quizás las cosas fueran diferentes si tu madre estuviese aun viva, pero creo que Inuyasha está en lo correcto. Quizás debería llevársela a casa."_

"_No puedes decir eso." Oji se opuso. _

"_A veces la verdad es difícil de asimilar, mi niño." Oji-chan le explicó. "Inuyasha es su padre después de todo, y cuidar de Haru nunca fue algo permanente."_

"_Wow. Pensaba que veíamos las cosas de la misma forma." Oji discutió cabreado._

"_Mira, chico, no es como–"_

"_Vale, Inuyasha. Tan sólo coge lo último que me queda de mi hermana." Él resopló._

"_Es lo mejor, Sota, mi niño. Inuyasha, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar antes de que Haru y tú os vayáis?" Oji-chan le ofreció._

"_Yo uh– no, gracias. Probablemente sea mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga demasiado tarde." Papá respondió, se notaba cansancio en su voz. "Subiré y recogeré las cosas de Haru." _

El sonido de los pies de su padre subiendo las escaleras le hizo brincar por dentro. Rápidamente se envolvió en su manta, acurrucándose en su mullida suavidad. No había entendido la mayoría de lo que habían hablado, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando. Los hipidos todavía le hacían estragos, mientras sujetaba a su perrito pegado a ella. Fuera lo que fuese, sería valiente. Papá nunca dejaría que algo malo sucediese, lo sabía con certeza.

"Hey, ¿cómo está mi niña?" Papá saludó, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella. Le apartó un poco la manta para poder verle su cara mejor.

"¿Adivina qué?" Le preguntó, colocándola en su regazo. Haru parpadeó con curiosidad. "Vas a venir a vivir a casa conmigo. ¿Así que por qué no empacamos tus cosas?"

"Vale." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Papá asintió y la sentó sobre la cama antes de ponerse manos a la obra. Observó atentamente cómo empacaba algunas de sus cosas en una pequeña maleta.

Ella bajó al suelo y tomó uno de sus libros favoritos y el relicario, metiéndolos en la maleta. Papá sonrió, extendiendo su mano hacia la de ella. Haru envolvió con su manita uno de los dedos de él mientras la guiaba fuera de la habitación.

Juntos bajaron por las escaleras. Oji-chan y Oji estaban esperando por ellos abajo. Haru olió sus lágrimas, a pesar de que ellos habían tratado de esconderlas detrás de sonrisas. Oji se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos ampliamente. La pequeña soltó la mano de su padre y abrazó fuertemente a su tío mientras trataba de juntar sus bracitos. Ella no quería que Oji estuviese triste nunca más.

"Sé una buena chica para Papá, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero." Su voz se quebró un poco mientras la apretaba fuertemente.

"Te quiero, Oji." Ella le correspondió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. Él la soltó y ella se volvió hacia Oji-chan. El viejo hombre sonrió y le indicó que se acercase un poco más, y ella obedeció. Él se apoyó pesadamente sobre su bastón y se dobló por la cintura, acercándose lo suficiente para besarla en la coronilla.

"Te echaré de menos, pequeña." Dijo adustamente, luego le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa. Haru le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

"Está bien, pequeñaja. Es hora de irnos." Papá lo dijo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos.

"Le gusta dormir con su perrito cuando se va a la cama. Llorará toda la noche si no lo tiene. Y asegúrate de preguntarle si necesita ir al baño. Ella no te lo dirá hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Y todavía usa pañales para dormir." Oji explicó. "Cuida bien de ella."

"Lo haré." Dijo Papá con un asentimiento antes de perderse entre la oscuridad.


End file.
